


It's in his DNA

by simplegift96



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Annoying creatures that need to not, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Non-Consensual Kissing, Unintentional awkward kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin becomes stalked, kissed and possibly fed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in his DNA

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay. I have no idea how this turned out like this. That was really not what I had in mind when the idea hit me the first time. I also had to re-write the ending at least four times because I don't know where it was going and - yeah.
> 
> For my friend because I said I was gonna write something steamy for her but then it ended up like this, and I am sorry. This is probably not what you expected.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I also don't own the song "DNA" by Little Mix.

_"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?"_

Rin paused, stuttering mid-sentence as he heard the familiar tune whispered against his ears. His tail began to move back and forth slowly, his ears and eyes scanning the vicinity in search of the voice that had murmured the song.

_"Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?"_

There is was again, this time followed by a soft touch to his neck that had him prickling in goosebumps as a result. He stumbled back a few steps as he tried desperately to locate the source of the noise.

"Rin, are you okay?" Shiemi asked softly, the touch to his arm almost going unnoticed as he heard yet another whispered song lyric accompanied by a soft breeze lifting his school polo shirt and exposing a sliver of his toned stomach.

With his eyes still flitting back and forth almost frantically, his tail increasing its movement with his growing agitation, Rin answered her with a distracted question, "Did you hear that, Shiemi? That... that voice; singing."

"No," Shiemi answered, looking around, her hands coming up to rest against her chest as her summon crept out of her hair.

_"And my heart won't beat again,"_ the voice had breathed near him, a creeping feeling sliding up his arms.  _"If I can't feel him in my veins...,"_ the voice had added, slowly, slyly, the crawling feeling rounding his shoulders and tracing down his back.

Rin shivered, his arms coming up as if to swipe the invisible arms. He turned this way and that, the voice still singing, still breathing down his neck, before bolting it down towards his dorm room, waving Shiemi off with an abrupt goodbye and a trail of dust in his wake.

Rin was in disarray, the reappearance of this mysterious  _thing_ sending him in panic. He needed to find Yukio, and he needed to find him now.

Upon reaching his dorm, he raced up the stairs in search of his brother, hoping that he was not stuck in a class somewhere. He needed him, dammit! Before things got even weirder.

Rin ran towards his and his brother's room, banging the door wide open to an empty room, the force scattering a few loose papers and ruffling his brother's textbooks. No luck. He then sprinted down towards the kitchen, hoping that Ukobach would at least be there to offer him some protection. Reaching the kitchen door, he skidded to a halt when he found neither hide no hair of his demon best friend. Breathing hard, Rin thought of his next course of action.

So far, this  _thing_ hasn't done him much harm, other than creeping him the fuck out. And, well, there was also the soft touches that he has felt every time he heard its voice. The problem was, this has been happening for a few days now, and he wasn't exactly getting any rest from it, not to mention that whenever he falls asleep, he swore that there was always someone there hovering above him. It was creepy, okay?

His brother was not much help either, the jerk. He just thought that Rin needed to lay off the magazines. But he still needed him (However much he'd hate to admit it) because he might have some clue if he knew how much trouble this - whatever this was - was causing him. Or, hell this thing might find a new target and leave him the fuck alone.

_"It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future."_

"Damn it," Rin hissed, hearing the voice start up again, legging it out of the kitchen and tugging hi key free from his pocket, hoping that someone from the cram school would help him. He would have used his sword, but seeing as a certain someone had confiscated it from him, he was pressed for other options. He could feel the hands start its journey from his neck, and he ran faster, towards a door -  _any_ door - hoping to escape his dorm as quick as possible.

"Fuck!" Rin cursed, his back hitting the cement wall that lined the dorm walls as he was thrown back against it unexpectedly.

_"Now I don't have any first degree,"_ the voice had growled, holding Rin tighter against the wall when he struggled against its hold.  _"But I know, what he does to me..."_

Rin let out a grunt as he was forced further back against the wall, his hands held high above him, causing him to drop his key in a loud clatter on the floor.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his ears twitching, alert to any sounds. His fists clenched and unclenched above him, and his body was tense, anticipating a fight.

_"Perfect in every way, I see it in his face..."_

"Oh would you stop with the serenading," Rin snapped as he flinched from a touch against his cheek. "That's so old-fashioned, dude."

Rin heard a few muttered words as a response. Then, silence.

The hold it had on Rin loosened followed by an ominous that offered more tension than comfort. Rin held his breath, lowering his arms slowly, his body still wound up and ready to fight. He wasn't sure what to expect, never mind the fact that he had no freaking idea what he was dealing with. Was it a demon? A ghost?

"What the -," Rin gasped, his arms coming up to cover his eyes against a bright shimmer of light that had blinded him. For a few moments he stood there, unsure of what to do but let the light simmer and die out before he could figure out what the next move would be.

When he had uncovered his eyes and blinked it back to clear vision, a woman, soft and pale, was left standing there, bare of any clothing apart from minuscule pieces of fabric covering her breasts and hips. Her hair, the colour of golden sunlight, shimmered and flowed like the ocean down her back - and her eyes. Her eyes were like that of the coral reefs, so beautiful and inviting. Her smile was soft, beckoning him towards her.

Rin followed, unaware that he was doing so. His legs led him towards her without his conscious thought, drawn in by the promises that her eyes held.

Rin walked, and walked, drawn in by her light. All thoughts of uncertainty and suspicion were stamped down, overruled by the curiosity and force that drew him in.

When he got close enough, the woman raised her hands up and encircled them around Rin's waist, pulling him in even closer.

_"Oh, Rin,"_ the woman purred, melodic and enticing, causing Rin's eyelide to droop to half-mast. She eyed his face, drinking in his features and the scent that was purely demonic and loud and  _delicious._ She grinned, reaching up and around to the base of his neck pulling him in closer, and closer still.

She tilted her head closer to Rin, slanting her lips over his, slow and sensual, humming the tune that has been haunting Rin for days now. She slid her tongue over pale lips, and Rin shivered unconsciously, pressing closer to her. Needing more, she coerced him to open his mouth for her. Rin followed easily, his eyes dropping fully closed as he tilted his head to allow her more access.

The woman continued with her ministrations, her hand sliding up Rin's neck and gripping his hair to pull him closer. Rin's arms remained slack against his side, as if he has lost control over them. Rin's eyebrows furrowed, a small voice in the back of his head repeating insistently that this wasn't right and that he should get away.

She breathed in his scent, her tongue sliding over his fangs, cautious and inquisitive, before giving a bold stroke to his tongue. Rin shook against his will, unable to pull away nor stop the woman before him. He could feel everything that the woman was doing to him, but he couldn't do anything about it. He felt like an absolute stranger against his own skin, incapable of controlling his own actions.

Soon after, the woman pulled away from Rin, just enough to let out a low laugh against his cheek before staring up around his shoulder. She grinned then, lazy and satisfied, stepping away from Rin completely and vanishing in a brief flash of light.

Rin swayed in his spot, the after-effects of the woman's control on him numbing his senses and preventing him from gaining a handle on his body. Belatedly, he realised the sound of gun shots being fired, and then someone was calling out to him.

"Rin!" The voice yelled out, sounding far away and hazy. Everything was incredibly, annoyingly hazy.

"Rin, look at me. Rin!" The voice called out. It was very persistent and was doing nothing to ease the pounding pain at the back of his head, but maybe - hey, was that Yukio? Yeah, Rin thought, that was probably Yukio crying out his name. When did he get here?

Rin blinked in an attempt to clear his vision, but with little luck. He could barely make out the blurry lines that was his brother and his surrounding and - oh, he was falling down.

He heard Yukio screaming his name out desperately - or maybe it was Shiemi? He couldn't really tell anymore - before succumbing to the darkness, willingly and fully.

A woman's hollow laughter was the last thing to be heard.


End file.
